


【KOF】【京庵】《八神的烦恼》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 一篇短平快的京庵搞笑向文。





	【KOF】【京庵】《八神的烦恼》

八神很烦恼，因为一件事，他昨天被草薙取笑了一番。笑就笑吧，可是草薙这小子，今天早上还抓着这件事不放，气得八神和他打了一架。架打完，气却依旧憋在肚子里。不管怎样，在草薙面前出了糗，已成既定事实，光靠打架是没用的。八神盘算着如何让草薙也丢人现眼，这样才能扳回一局。

话先说回那件让八神颜面尽失的事。他是乐队的贝斯手，经常需要登台演出。艺人嘛，化妆是难免的，即便是像八神这种天生丽质的帅小伙，演出前也得打个底画个眉描个眼线什么的。这种事，他虽然自己会做，但是懒得弄，所以每次都是同队的女主唱帮着捯饬。恰好这天，女主唱有事提前请了假，妆品也没有带来，他只能绕路去酒吧附近的药妆店买了一支Kiss You眼线笔，买它完全是因为包装上的宣传——“防水防油抗晕染”。带到酒吧的休息室，他打开包装，对着镜子开始撸妆。笔头又软又细，画出的线条也浓黑流畅，感觉挺好的，他很满意，便挺胸拎着贝斯上台去了。

一晚的热烈演出让他大汗淋漓。虽然女主唱不在，但他一人撑起了乐队的半边天，全程肩负着贝斯手和主唱两种角色。这在平时不多见，台底下迷妹的尖叫声更是此起彼伏，队长看在眼里喜在心里。为了庆祝今天这前所未有的热烈程度，演出完毕后队长带着他们几个去夜排档上喝酒撸串。八神也将家里那个吃白食的抛在脑后，跟着大家一起在外面浪。

兴奋的时候不觉得累，但是散席后坐上出租车，困意就席卷了全身。他几次差点睡着，但是司机师傅频频通过后视镜不怀好意地看他，让他不由得警觉得清醒起来。他用力嗅了嗅空气，一股炭火味，完全遮盖住身上古龙香水的味道。是这种味道，让司机很不满？又或者，还是因为头发关系？八神的发型，经常让他遭受众人的瞩目。一开始他还很不自在，不过现在已经习惯了。然而如今在狭小的空间里又被人这样看着，让他感到很不爽，仿佛只要对面再有什么出格的举动，他就会一爪挠上去。为了避免这种情况发生，他故意恶狠狠地说道：“开快点。”  
一个眼神把司机怼了回去。八神看到对方的眼神里闪过一丝惊恐，然后，就再也没有像刚才那样的目光看他。

好不容易到了家，打开门便看到那个吃白食的正一边啃着他屯好的零食，一边看着深夜动画。他气不打一处来，正想吼一声“还不滚去睡觉”，对方却边吧唧着嘴边说道：“唔，你今天回来得可真晚啊，等得我……”

草薙说到这里瞄了八神一眼。这一瞄不要紧，他立马捧着肚子仰天大笑起来，以致于让他忘了刚才想要抱怨什么，也让他忘了现在是什么时间。八神瞪了他一眼，低吼道：“草薙京你注意一点！现在都几点了你看看！每次别人上门提意见都是我在应，你有几次能出面道歉？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！不是我不注意，是这真的太搞笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈！你就一点也意识不到吗？”

“什么？”

“你还是快点去照个镜子吧！”

草薙一说照镜子，八神就猜到了什么。果然，当他站在镜子前，一双熊猫眼赫然出现在眼前。原本画得好好的眼线，全晕到下眼睑上了。说什么防水防油抗晕染！全是虚假宣传！他在心里怒吼，然而听到客厅里草薙肆无忌惮的笑声，他的怒气便从虚假宣传全部转移到草薙身上。

“草薙京我日你全家！”

次日打完架，八神闷闷不乐地出门上班去了。这天女主唱还是没有归队，貌似是家里出了什么事，恐怕一周都不能来演出了。虽然那支眼线笔不好用，但他也懒得再买，只盼望着女主唱能早点回来，这一周就凑合画了。

演出完毕，天公不作美。八神正好没带伞，正准备冲到最近的公交站台边躲雨边打车，这时不知从哪里草薙钻了出来，撑着一把透明的塑料伞，一脸贱笑地问道：“帅哥，要送伐？”

虽然还是很想打他，但是看在帮了大忙的份上，八神心里的气也消了一半。他白了草薙一眼，故意说道：“不用。”

草薙明白八神的脾气，笑嘻嘻地撑着伞凑上去。

风有点大，一些小水珠随风飘来，洒在了脸上。原本是件很舒服的事，但八神却神色紧张地抬起左手挡在眼睛上方。看着他这样，草薙忍不住笑道：“反正快到家了，你这又是何必呢？”

听到草薙还能如此轻松地说出这种话，八神的气又上来了。到底是谁昨天和今天早上拿这件事在调侃啊！！！他也顾不上会花妆，立马在雨中又和草薙干了一场。

被打了两次之后草薙学乖了，再也不提这件事。一周后女主唱回来，八神又恢复从前那个碰到大雨遇上出油也不怕不怕啦的——小仙男了。慢慢地他忘掉了曾经被羞辱的过去，迎接美好的未来，直到有一天，他在自己的书桌上发现了一支MARS的眼部打底。

“诶？MARS的眼部打底？那可是很好用的啊，用了它就再也不怕晕妆了！是谁送给你的啊？”

事后和女主唱说起这件事，女主唱如此讲道。谁送的？哼！还能有谁啊。


End file.
